evpfandomcom-20200215-history
STARTING A BUSINESS? 4 BUSINESS BOOKS THAT SHOULD BE ON YOUR BUSINESS LIBRAY
A lot of people dream on achieving great financial success with there business, but they realize they are not getting anywhere. They are not making money they are not making profit, and they may be close to the edge of bankruptcy. I believe that if people just follow the principles in these books business your profits will begin to sore, prosperity and abundance will begin to take place into your business immediately! 1. The Science Of Getting Rich by Wallace D Wattles This book was published back in 1911. This book was the “The Secret” pretty much back in the day. Even the hit movie the secret credits this book to their success. Wattles believed the reason that you were not rich is because you didn’t do things in a certain way. Yes you may work hard, but are you working in the certain way that the ultra rich do? Then in order for you to do things in a certain way the foundation was for you to think in a certain way. This book is only 100 pages and can be read in a weekend. ' 2. The Four Hour Work Week by Tim Ferris' This book is essential to learn. If you are in business and in the start-up stages, you are probably working your tail of night and day and doing everything that contributes to your success. Life doesn’t have to be so hard for you. In his book Ferris will show you how to eliminate all your unnecessary time consuming tasks, how to outsource and get an army of Virtual Personal Assistance, and put your business on Auto Pilot, then most importantly shows you how to live like a King, while you are receiving paydays from across the world( Its much less than you think). Okay you may not have a four hour work week but would you like to only work 2 hours a day and pursue other interests? 3. Think and Grow Rich by Napoleon Hill This book is pretty similar to The Science of Getting Rich, but it’s another book to get your mind right and thinking about prosperity so that you can start to attract prosperity like crazy into your bank account. This book was inspired by the teachings of Andrew Carnegie and these teachings have influence many people like Thomas Edison, John D Rockefeller, Alexander Graham Bell and so much more. ' 4. The Power of Positive Thinking by Norman Vincent Peale' “Oh man I have to wake up! I hate Mondays” “ Man this advertising is not bringing any customers” Okay I have to stop this typing now because these thoughts are absolutely negative and will make the rest of my day SUCK! But have you ever experienced this at all? If you do you need to change your attitude and this book will change that, plus it will make the rest of your days full of confidence and optimism keys to attracting wealth. Category:STARTING A BUSINESS? 4 BUSINESS BOOKS THAT SHOULD BE ON YOUR BUSINESS LIBRAY